lo que nunca pense-FanFic GoenjixHaruna
by Anto'Fudou
Summary: Haruna & goenji se amaban en secreto eran los mejores amigos aunque a veces eran como perro & gato. un dia confesaron su amor accidental mete & bueno si quieren saber mas lean D
1. sentimientos extraños

**Hola ¿como estan? bueno este fan fi es de goenji x haruna espero qe les guste** (los nombres no me pertenecen)

**nota: ****_lo qe este en asterisco es lo que piensan**_**

**_capitulo_**** 1**

_Yo estaba en la escuela molestando a uno de mi mejores amigos kazemaru el & yo siempre paresiamos niños cuando nos juntabamos_  
_-Kaze-kun me tengo que ir_  
_-¿Tan rapido?_  
_-le prometi a goenji que iva apasar un rato con el _  
_-Laro rempasame total-dijo asiendose el celoso_  
_-are-kun no digas esa cosa- le dije yo- yo nunca te remplasaria eres como mi oni-chan- cuando dije eso me senti triste pero disimule para que no se diera cuenta _  
_-si ya se te estoy jodiendo vale vanda-me sonrio_  
_-le di un abrazo & un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos kaze-kun- le dije mientra me iva corriendo_

_-Harunaaa!-yo escuche que me llamaron, conocí de inmediato su vos era el_  
_-hola goenji-kun ¿Cómo has estado?-le dije con una enorme sonrisa _  
_-él se acercó se paró y se quedó quieto respirando agitado-b-bien & ¿t-tu?- me dijo agitado _  
_-Bien-me reí- ¿Qué pasa baka? _  
_-Nada imitación de reportera-me dijo con una sonrisa de confianza-¿queres ir al parque? _  
_-agg-gruñi- vale intento de futbolista-le dije riendo _

_Yo empecé a caminar dejando lo atrás _  
_- ey espérame cabeza de marcador- el corrió hasta alcanzarme_  
_-Y dime cabeza de ajo e imitación de futbolista barato ¿Cómo as estado?_

_Cuando llegamos al parque el me empezó a pellizcar yo hice lo mismo de poco a poco no espesamos a pegar cada vez más & más fuerte hasta que logre ganarle tirándolo al piso pero el muy vivo me agarro del brazo asiéndome caer arriba de el en ese momento mis labios quedaron muy cerca de los suyos asiéndome sonrojar un poco goenji se empezó a reír_

_-de que te ríes baka-le dije enojada por tirarme al piso _  
_-¿Te sonrojaste o me pareció a mí?- me dijo con una voz burlona _  
_-Yo me sonroje & me di vuelta de inmediato para que no me viera-Te lo imaginaste cabeza de ajo_

_-mocosa_

_-mocoso_

_-baka_  
_-tú eras el baka _  
_-intento de periodista_  
_-imitación de futbolista barato-me di vuelta y le saque la lengua el solo se rio- de que te ríes baka_  
_-de ti-me dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso viendo el atardecer yo me senté al lado de el _  
_-Jum-le dice mirando para el lado contrario a el que estaba el _  
_-Ey a pesar que seamos como perro & gato & seamos muy diferentes me hace bien estar con voz siento que puedo ser yo mismo tu es una de las pocas personas que conocen mi sonrisa y no la de confiado sino la de felicidad & en la primera que confié y confiare toda mi vida-me dijo algo sonrojado _  
_-G-goenji-le dije tartamudeando en ese momento sentí como que se me erizaba la piel yo lo mire y lo abrase- sabes yo pienso lo mismo sé que no nos llevamos bien pero al mismo tiempo si es algo raro porque somos como el agua y el aceite como dijiste tu __**SOMOS MUY DIFERENTES**__pero creo que eso lo que hace que nos llevemos bien y mal pero yo creo que nos llevamos mejor que hace 2 años atrás- le dije mientras me separe de el _  
_-Tenes razón ahora como que conectamos un poco-se rio- sabes nunca te lo pude decir mi orgullo interfería en eso eres como mi hermana me ayudaste cuando yukka estuvo en coma & cuando mi padre me quiso llevar a Italia para estudiar medicina si no hubiese sido por ti yo no estaría aquí contigo-dijo sonrojado en ese momento sentí algo en mi pecho algo que nunca sentí era muy raro yo tambien me sonroje _  
_-goenji nunca te lo dije pero te quiero-le sonreí- son uno de mis mejores *amigos va solo tengo dos tú y kazemaru* que siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas & en las malas aunque seamos como perro & gato siempre peleando_  
_-y-yo tambien te quiero intento de periodista-me dijo sonriendo _  
_-*-_-* Jum-le sonreí- perdón goenji pero se está haciendo tarde & me tengo que ir_

_-claro-me dijo sonriendo-te acompaño_

_-vale cabeza de ajo _

_caminamos hasta mi casa pero ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra cuando llegamos goenji se puso medio raro_  
_-Ya llegamos- dije yo sonriendo_  
_-Ah si-sonrio-_

_-¿Te pasa algo? Goenji-kun-le dije preocupada_

_**Pv Goenji**_  
_Que le digo no sé qué decirle no se lo puedo decir, como le podre desir que me enamore de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi que me hace daño verla solo como una amiga que la amo como una mujer y no como amiga_

_**Fin de Pv goenji**_

_-nada haruna- me sonrio y se dio vuelta- adiós nos vemos mañana_  
_-hasta maña…-no termine de decir la frase de que goenji ya se habia ido _


	2. los sentimientos de haruna

**Hola ¿como estan? bueno qui les dejo el cap 2 espero que les gusten n.n/ y perdonmen si es muy corto es que no tengo mucho tiempo u.u'**

**capitulo 2 **

_-nada haruna- me sonrió y se dio vuelta- adiós nos vemos mañana_  
_ -hasta maña…-no termine de decir la frase de que goenji ya se habia ido _

-hola mama ya llegue-le dije mientras subí a mi habitación me acosté en mi cama & me puse a pensar que le pasaba a goenji el me habia dicho que nada pero desde que me hablo de esa manera que me hizo sentir rara con un sentimiento extraño, estaba distinto me molesto ni me hablo en todo el camino algo le pasaba & yo lo quiero saber

mientras tanto en la casa de goenji…

_**Pv Goenji**_

-onii-chan-dijo una niña con coletas muy contenta abraso al pelos parados  
-hola yukka-le dije un poco desanimado ella me miro & dijo

-¿quién es la chica onii-chan?

Yo abrí los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso como mi hermanita menor de 7 años sabia eso  
-Q-q-que d-dices y-yukka- el dije tartamudeando

-se te nota en la cara oni-chan  
-no sé de qué me hablas yukka-dije intentando huir de ella

-¿Es haruna cierto?  
-C-como sabes de esas cosa yukka?  
-Rika- sonrió  
-*ahora todo tiene sentido* -suspire & subí las escaleras  
-entonces es verdad es haruna-dijo contenta- dime ¿& se lo dijiste? ¿Cómo lo tomo? ¿Son novios? ¿& Cuándo va a venirme a saludar mi cuña?  
-haruna & yo solo somos amigos  
-¿pero te gusta no?, si te gusta se lo tendrías que decir por que mira si ella siente lo mismo & ademas después otro te la va a ganar & te vas a arrepentir  
-¿No me queda otra que responderte la pregunta yukka?  
-Si no tenes otra  
-Está bien sí, me gusta pero ella y yo somos como perro & gato  
-Si fueran como perro & gato no tendrían que ser amigo  
-*como puede ser que sea tan chiquita & diga eso*-suspire baje las escalera y me acerque a yukka- mira yukka en eso tenes razón en todo* apenas tiene 7 años & ya se parece a rika interrogándote*pero yo por el momento no le puedo decir nada a haruna no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad  
-P-pero-antes de que hablara yo la interrumpí  
-Pero nada yukka en estas cosas vos no te tenes que meter & sé que me estas intentando ayudar pero por este momento no le puedo decir lo que siento a haruna te prometo que algún día se lo diré  
-de acuerdo oni-chan

_**Fin de Pv Goenji**_

Al otro día…

Yo iba caminando asi la escuela pensando en goenji no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza  
-Harunaaa!, espérame- yo me di vuelta para saber

-Aki-le dije no de buen humor  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
-Es que no se ni yo me puedo explicar  
-¿a que te refieres con eso?

-no se aki estoy confundida  
-¿Por qué estas confundida?  
-No sé ayer pase con Kaze-kun la tarde & después con goenji-kun pero cuando estuve con goenji-kun sentí que un fuego interior me quemaba

-Haruna eso es amor-me dijo aki sonriendo  
-¿amor?-dije confundida  
-te estas enamorando de goenji  
-yo al escucha eso caí de rodillas al piso- ¿q-que?-dije con los ojos abierto con miedo-p-ero yo no puedo-dije tartamudeando  
-Haru ¿estás bien? Pero tenes que estar feliz el amor es algo hermoso  
-p-pero tú no entiendes aki es que goenji & yo somos como perro & gato somos mejores amigo si sigo asi mi amistad con él se va a terminar –dije llorando  
-Haruna si el & tu son como perro & gato ¿porque son amigos?

Yo abril os ojos de par en par ella tenía razón si goenji & yo somos como el agua & el aceite _**¿porque éramos amigos?** _Yo me levante & me acerque a aki pero al hacer un paso caí desmallada en el suelo

**_Pv Aki_**

-Harunaaa!-grite desesperada pedí ayuda pero nadie me escuchaba la levante & la puse en mi espalda llevándola a la enfermería de la escuela que queda más cerca que el hospital, cuando llegue al colegio Kazemaru, Endo, Tsunami, Tachimukay & Fubuy me vieron con haruna en la espalda & vinieron corriendo  
- que paso-dijeron todos  
-etto, haruna se desmayó en mitad del camino & me pareció mas cerca traerla a la enfermería del colegio que llevarla al hospital  
-Déjame que la cargo hasta la enfermería-dijo fubuky  
-Claro-le dije yo  
fubuky se la puso en brazos & se la llevo mientra que yo y los demas lo

_**Fin del Pv Aki**_

_**Pv kazemaru** _  
*Tranquila haruna todo va a estar bien* fuimos a la enfermería y fubuky la puso en la camilla  
-enfermera-dije desesperado  
la enfermera se acercó a nosotros le contamos lo que sucedió

-ya veo- la enfermera la reviso-muy bien ella está bien solo necesita descansar se desmayó por presión alta  
-ya veo muchas gracias enfermera Anko- le dije serio  
-No ay problema kazemaru ****

fin del pv de kazemaru  



	3. En verda es amor

_**Hola qui les dejo el capitulo 3 espero que les gusten y manden Reviews se que no soy buena pero este es el 2do fan fic que hago espero que les guste este capitulo n.n**_

* * *

-ya veo- la enfermera la reviso-muy bien ella está bien solo necesita descansar se desmayó por presión alta

-ya veo muchas gracias enfermera Anko- le dije serio  
-No ay problema kazemaru

**fin del pv de kazemaru**

Yo desperté y lo único que pude decir cuando desperté fue  
-Goenji- pero en instantes me volvía desmayar  
toco el timbre del recreo & todos me vinieron a ver  
-¿Y cómo esta enfermera?- dijo kazemaru preocupado  
-Ella está perfectamente se volvía desmayar después de decir un nombre pero ahora está descansando  
-¿Un nombre?-dijo este confundido  
-si Emm-dijo pensativa- a si goenji dijo cuándo se despertó & nuevamente se volvió a desmayar  
en ese momento desperté & lo vi a él viniendo directamente a la enfermería con cara de preocupado

-me entere de lo de haruna & vine lo mar rápido posible-dijo preocupado  
-no te preocupes goenji ella está bien-dijo Endo con una sonrisa en el rostro el pelos parado suspiro del alivio  
-qué suerte-dijo sintiéndose mejor

-ey goenji te tengo que decir algo-dijo un pelos-violeta  
-¿qué paso fubuky?-dijo intrigado  
-vamos a fuera-dijo mientras salió & este tras el  
-¿Que sucede?-dijo intrigado & preocupado  
-Nada es que escuche que la enfermera le dijo a Kazemaru que cuando ella despertó dijo tu nombre & se volvió a desmayar  
antes de que goenji hablara  
-Goenji fubuky haruna despertó-dijo tsunami con una sonrisa enorme  
goenji entro a la habitación & me dijo  
-hola intento de periodista ¿estas mejo?  
-Goenji-grito aki-como le vas a decir eso a mi amiga grito furiosa  
-yo me reí – bien imitación de futbolista barato-me volví a reír pero me sentía mal ahora no le podía decir eso pero si se lo dejaba de decir se daría cuenta-tranquila aki no pasa nada  
-Si ya se pero igual recién te despertaste haruna-reprocho esta  
-¿te sentís mejor mejor?-dijo el pelos-verde  
-Si Kaze-chan-le sonreí  
-Ten-saco un chocolate de su bolsillo & me lo entrego  
-gracias Kaze-chan-le dije con una sonrisa  
-te encuentras mejor-dijo Tachimukay  
-si ahora me siento mejor que nunca con mi chocolate-se rio  
-nos isiste preocupar a todos-dijo rika con enojo  
-l-lo siento-dije apenada  
-Rika como puedes decir eso-dijo Endo un poco enojado  
-Eso rika-tambien le dice aki  
-Si, si te pasara lo mismo no te gustaría que te digieran eso ¿o me equivoco?-dijo fubuky

-lo siento no fue mi intensión lo que yo quería decirle es que nos preocupó eso quise decir-dijo queriendo zafar  
-Tu tono de vos no decía lo mismo-dijo goenji un poco enojado aunque no se le notaba mucho  
toco el timbre para ir a clases la enfermera todavía no me dejo ir asi que todos se fueron pero antes de que se vallan yo le agarre del brazo a goenji y espere a que todos se fueran  
-¿Qué pasa Haru?-dijo con una sonrisa  
-¿Haru?-dije sorprendida pensé que me iba a decir baka o algo por el estilo

-Si-me sonrió-¿te molesta?  
-E-eh N-no no me molesta-le dije media tartamudeando  
-¿Que me ibas a decir?  
-E-eh nada no importa-le sonreí  
-¿segura?  
-Si, si  
-bueno Emm yo me voy tengo clases de historia-suspiro mientras caminaba para irse  
-Goenji-susurre

* * *

Termino el día de clases la enfermera me dio el alta cuando Salí de la enfermería estaban esperándome goenji, kazemaru & aki

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les dije confundida  
-Te vinimos a acompañar a tu casa-dijo aki con una sonrisa enorme  
-No tiene por qué  
-sí, si tenemos-dijo kazemaru

-Tiene razón-dijo goenji-ademas si te pasa algo nosotros vamos a estar ai  
salimos del colegio & kazemaru empezó a hacer muecas con la cara todos no empezamos a reír él se dio vuelta y no se di cuenta que había una piedra atrás de él haciéndolo caer  
-Kazemaru ¿estás bien?-gritamos preocupada aki & yo  
-Si solo me caí no se preocupen-dijo riéndose  
-te ayudo-dijo goenji dándole la mano para que se levante kazemaru agarro gustoso la mano de goenji y se levantó  
-bueno yo me separo aquí-dijo aki  
-Si yo igual-dijo el peli-verde con sus manos en la nuca  
-Adiós- dijeron los dos mientras se iban  
-Nos quedamos solos-dijo el pelos parado  
-Si-le dije medio deprimida  
-¿Pasa algo?-me dijo preocupado

-E-eh- goenji-kun yo-trague saliva

-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo preocupado  
-*no puedo no le voy a decir que lo amo no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad si es que esto lo es* ¿porque nos llevamos tan mal? Aki me dijo**_ "porque son amigos si se comportan como perro & gato"_**-le dije triste  
-haruna yo-yo lo interrumpí  
-No quiero que seamos asi sé que **_somos diferente-_**suspire-pero goenji yo...-gritre pero en ese momento racione & cambie la frase que iba a decir-yo no quiero que seamos amigos si nos seguimos tratando así-le dije rompiendo en llanto el me miro & me abrazo  
-Está bien haruna si tu no quieres que seamos así lo intentare por vos, pero por favor no llores-me dijo abrazándome más fuerte-yo te prometo que vamos a llevarnos mejor & dejar de ser cómo perro & gato-pero ten en cuenta que no va a ser facil  
-Goenji-susurre  
-vamos te acompaño a tu casa  
-No, no te molesté prefiero ir sola-dije separándome de el  
-¿Segura?-me dijo secándome las lágrimas  
-Si segura-le dije con una gran sonrisa-finjida  
-Está bien-me dijo devolviéndomela-¿nos vemos mañana?  
yo le di un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos mañana-le grite mientras corría hasta que lo perdí de vista en ese momento me choque con alguien asiendo que los dos nos cayéramos al unísono en el piso  
-No puede ser-dije abriendo los ojos de par en par

* * *

**_Espero que les aya gustado el cap n.n lo lamento que sean tan cortos es que no tengo tiempo prometo que intentare hacer mas largo el proximo capitulo  
_**


	4. Rencuentro & una confesión accidental

_**A qui les dejo el cap 4 Inazuma eleven no me pertenece **_

_**Baka yaro: bastardo estúpido**_  
_** ketsunoana: pendejo**_

_**Inoshishi: cerdo**_

_**ho baka: el idiota más grande**_

_**Minikui: feo**_

* * *

-O-onii-chan- susurre casi sin aliento, él se levantó y me miro.

-Haruna- me extendió la mano para ayudarme, se la acepte.

-tanto tiempo- susurre, él sonrió.

-veo que no has cambiado en nada

-tu sí que has cambiado- susurre, en ese momento me acorde de lo que me habia echo abrí los ojos de par en par, unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaron con salir, sacudí la cabeza e intente salir corriendo

-¡haruna!- grito, me agarro del brazo y me atrajo asía si - se lo que estás pensando y te pido perdón, perdón- me susurro

-está bien te perdono- le dijo correspondiéndole aquel abrazo entre sollosos

-lo siento en verdad lo siento no fue mi intensión herirte es que fue mi única opción-me dijo entre sollosos

-¿Cómo que fue tu única opción?-le dije separándome de él secándome las lágrimas  
-si-suspiro-L-lo q-que pasa es que-trago saliva-es que cuando nos separaron del orfanato yo te prometí que volvería por ti & no fue asi lo que paso fue que hice un trato con mi padre  
-¿Un trato?-le dije intrigada  
-suspiro-Si él me dijo si ganaba todos los partidos que tenía el instituto imperial el té adoptaría para que estemos juntos

-kidou-le susurre-lo siento nunca debí pensar que me abandonaste- le dije ente llantos

-No, no me pidas perdón estas en todo tu derecho en pensar eso-me dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme-me escribí en tu escuela para pasar más tiempo contigo  
-kidou

-gracias, onii-chan, gracias por todo-me susurro.

- no hay de que, por algo soy tu hermano mayor- me contesto

Al día siguiente

Me levante de mi cama me fregué los ojos & me fui a bañar después de unos 20 minutos Salí del baño & me puse el uniforme de Raimon, baje la escalera & desayune después de desayunar fui al colegio cuando llegen vi a Endo muy contento  
-Hola chicos-fui corriendo asía ellos  
-Hola haruna-me dijeron todos

-Por qué tan contento Endo-le sonreí  
-Hoy inicia el club de futbol-me dijo con una sonrisa enorme & sus brazos sobre su nuca  
en ese instante toco el timbre para entrar a clases todo & va bien el profesor dio sus clase toco el timbre del final del día & Endo & los demas fueron emocionados al campo de futbol  
-chicos vengan les tengo una noticia-dijo con una sonrisa todos se acercaron para saber la noticia de aki-Bueno, Él es yutto kidou, el estará en el quipo como estratega & medio campista del quipo- yo lo mire & lo único que pude hacer fu correr hacia el & abrazarlo todos me quedaron mirando  
-Oni-chan-le susurre el quedo sorprendido pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír & corresponderme el abrazo me separe de el & todos me miraron con una cara de O.O wtf?  
-etto…él es mi oni-chan-todos me quedaron viendo  
-¿e-enserio?-me pregunto Endo  
-Si asi es-respondió el antes de que yo lo asiera- y si alguien se acerca a mi hermana los mato-dijo con una mirada & aura amenazadora  
todos se quedaron asustado con la respuesta de kidou Endo para despistarlos dijo  
-Bueno a entrenar- con su típica sonrisa  
pasaron las horas & el entrenamiento habia acabado yo me acerque a goenji & le dije al oído  
-etto, Goenji-kun necesito hablar contigo nos vemos en la entrada del colegio- el solo asintió yo me fui & lo espere en la entrada  
-Haruna-escuche un murmullo-etto…esta tu hermano  
-no, no está-me reí  
-Qué suerte-suspiro de alivio- ¿y de que me querías hablar?

-etto…goenji-kun... lo que te quería decir es- susurre, mis mejillas se encendieron.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto.

-yo... yo te- no pudo completar la frase que una extraña muchacha rubia se acerca a goenji y lo besa, abrí mis ojos de par en par, se me llenaron de lágrimas & Salí corriendo de ay  
-hola mi amor ¿cómo estás?-le dijo esta al pelos parado  
Goenji la corrió asía un lado  
-Harunaaa-grito desesperado mientras corría detrás mío  
Yo seguí de largo & me senté en un árbol mientras rompía en llanto

Pv goenji  
-haruna donde estas-grite con todas mis fuerzas *estúpida quien se cree esa chica para besarme*-Haruna-volví a gritar en eso escucho un llanto que venía tras un árbol

-haruna-me dijo preocupado sentándose al lado mío

Fin del Pv goenji  
-Que haces aquí  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?  
-¿Qué te importa?-le dije con rabia

-me importa porque sos mi amiga  
-No parece-dije frustrada  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-si soy tu amiga como tú dices me pudiste haber dicho que tienes novia

-que ella no es mi novia, ni la conozco

-si claro entonces ¿por qué te beso?  
-no sé, pero créeme haruna ella no es mi novia  
-pues no parece-le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo  
-¿estas celosa?-me dijo con una sonrisa pícara  
-Claro que no- le dije asiendo puchero  
-Si lo estás  
-Que no goenji  
-Que si  
-Que no  
-Si  
-No  
-Si-me grito  
-No- le grite  
-Si  
-que no cabeza de ajo  
-Que si intento de periodista

-Baka yaro  
-Baka  
-minikui  
-inoshishi  
-Retráctate de lo que dijiste ketsunoana  
-No ¡ho baka!  
-Si no fuera porque te amo te mataría- dijeron los dos al unísono  
los dos nos dimos vuelta sonrojados (que sonrojados parecían unos tomates xD)

Pv goenji  
-*No puedo perder esta oportunidad*- No dude dos beses la di vuelta le puse mi mano en su cintura le acaricie delicada mente su mejilla acercándome lentamente a sus delicados labios cuando me di cuenta mis labios estaba pegados a los suyos  
fin del Pv goenji

No dude ni un minuto & le correspondí el beso poniendo mis brazo alrededor de su cuello, al recibir aquella respuesta, Goenji, formó una pequeña sonrisa; y lamiéndome suavemente mis labio inferior , pidió permiso para adentrarse en mi boca, fundiendo su lengua con la mía en un baile continuo, sin esperar un ganador, disfrutamos y sintiendo las sensaciones producidas; pero nada es eterno, y esta regla se aplica al aire necesario para nuestros queridos pulmones tras separarse un poco nos miramos a los ojos  
-Haruna ¿quieres ser mi novia?-me dijo con una voz tan dulce mirando asía el piso un poco sonrojado  
-Si, si quiero shuya-le sonreí & lo abrase pero lo que yo no sabía es que la misma chica que habia besado a goenji estaba espiándonos

Al día siguiente…

me levante de la cama me fregué los ojos & me metí al baño con una enorme sonrisa al recordar que yo ahora era la novia de shuya Goenji Salí del baño desune & abrí la puerta para irme a la escuela de repente me sorprendí al ver a la misma chica que habia besado a mi novio de inmediato cambie mi cara por una de odio  
-¿Qué quieres?-le dije con una voz fría & seria  
-te vine a decir que te alejes de mi goenji si no vas a sufrir las consecuencias  
-Mira que miedo me das-le dije fingiendo estar asustada-  
-Mira si no terminas con goenji en dentro de 2 días te juro que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por tenerlo a mi lado asta de matarte si es necesario- me dijo mientras se iba  
-esta chica está loca- me dije para mí misma  
-¡Haruna!  
-Shuya-le sonreí  
-te vi con la chica de ayer te dijo algo  
-Si pero no importa esa loca  
-Anda decime  
-está bien-suspire-me dijo que si no cortaba con vos en dos días era capaz de matarme  
-¡¿Qué?!-abrió de par en par los ojos- está loca- dijo preocupado  
-no te preocupes no será capaz de hacerlo- le sonreí & le di un tierno beso en los labios

Pasaron los dos días & goenji y yo seguíamos junto. Finalizaron las clases goenji me acompaño hasta mi casa pero en el camino algo sucedió  
-¡Cuidado!-grito shuya mientras me agarro del brazo atrayéndome asía el, yo quede paralizada- ¿estás bien mi amor?-me dijo preocupado  
-¿Eh?, si-dije saliendo del shock  
-Seguro fue esa-dijo con odio  
-¿Qué? No eso fue una confidencia mi amor tranquilo-le dije con una sonrisa para no preocuparlo

Paso una semana & por ahora todo iba bien goenji y yo estábamos bien aunque él seguía preocupado por lo que paso aquella vez

-Vamos mi amor deja de pensar en eso y vamos al entrenamiento-le sonreí-no pasó nada en toda una semana  
-está bien-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa no muy creíble, fuimos al entrenamiento & la vimos ay sentada al lado de aki y natsumi nos acercamos a ellas

-hola ¿cómo están?-dijeron ambas al unísono  
-Bien-les dijimos al unísono shuya y yo confundidos por la presencia de "la loca" como el decíamos goenji y yo  
-Que hace aquí- le dije confundida señalándola  
-Ah ella es mi prima zekay-dijo natsumi abrazándola  
-¡ ¿Qué?!-gritamos al unísono él y yo  
-shuyii- dijo ella mientras se acercó a abrazarlo pero goenji de inmediato se separó de ella  
-Aléjate de mí loc…-En ese momento natsumi y aki le taparon la boca a goenji y nos llevaron a un lugar donde no estaba zekay  
-Que le sucede-les dije furiosa- quien se piensa que es al abrazar a mi novio-dije cruzando los brazos mientra hacia puchero goenji se rio de ternura  
-Escuche mi prima salió de un neurosicriatrico- dijo en un tono triste  
-¿Qué?- dijimos goenji y yo  
-Si pero ella está mejor mientra que no la llamen loca es que de chiquita sus padres murieron & ella no quería dejar sola a su hermanita Kimey admito que le costó aceptar que ellos murieron pero ella no está loca la que sí está loca es su hermana

-entiendo entonces, lo del accidente si fue pura casualidad

-de que hablas- me dijo aki  
-es que según haruna esa tal "zekay "la amenazo a haruna con matarla -dijo serio  
-como te atreves a decir esas cosas-dijo natsumi furiosa- zekay no es asi-dijo furiosa con él y se marchó  
-¿De qué se enoja? Si yo solo lo comente no la acusé

-si, bueno es natsumi Raimon

-Si tienes razón- dijeron al unísono aki & shuya  
-Vos deberías estar entrenando jovencito-le dije regañándolo & señalando la puerta para que valla a entrenar  
-Vale, vale ya voy-dijo mientras se marchaba y aki atrás de el pero antes de que yo lo siguiera apareció zekay  
-Hala, haruna-me sonrió  
-hola- le devolví la sonrisa  
en ese momento se empezó a golpear la cara, se rompía la ropa & empezó a gritar-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-Empezó a gritar tirándose al piso  
-e-estas bien zekay- le dije preocupada mientras todos venían  
-Zekay-dijo natsumi acercándose a ella preocupada  
-Claro que no, no me ves aca tirada & golpeada & todo culpa de haruna  
- yo me la quede mirando mientras todos me miraban  
mentira yo no hice nad…-en ese momento natsumi me interrumpió  
-haruna no puedo creer que hayas echo esto solo porque quiere ser amiga de Goenji  
-Yo no le hice nada ella sola se lo hizo  
-Sí, claro ella sola se lo hizo  
-Si se lo hizo sola  
-eso es mentira como se lo va a hacer ella sola, lo siento haruna pero quedas expulsada del equipo de futbol hasta nuevo aviso  
-¿Qué?-dijeron todos al unísono  
-Ey espera natsumi eso no es justo ademas

-si es justo porque le pego

-vos dijiste que estaba en un neurosicriatrico  
-Si pero tambien te dije que ella se quedó por su hermana que ella fue la que se quiso matar  
-Natsumi si mi hermana dijo que no lo hizo no lo hizo no es justo que la saques del equipo por eso  
-No hermanito no importa no quiero problemas  
-No Haru-chan no es justo que te vayas por un mal entendido, ademas haruna no es de las que pelean- dijo kazemaru  
-Si tiene razón kazemaru-dijo goenji  
-Lo siento chicos pero lo hecho, hecho esta  
-Si no pasa nada chicos  
Goenji se acercó a mi & me abraza pero en ese momento kidou lo separo  
-aléjate de mi hermana- dijo kidou con un aura morada a su alrededor  
-Oni-chan goenji-kun es mi novio-le dije un poco asustada  
-¿Qué?-grito-te voy a matar goenji


	5. El fin

**_Hola Aqui les dejo el cap final perdon por la demora n.n' espero que les guste & perdon por la falta de ispiracion es que no sabia que pone entiendo que me odien por esto T_T?  
Bueno aqui les dejo el fic_**

* * *

aprovechador es una nena-empezó a gritar como loco  
-etto- oni-chan cálmate- dijo con una gotita en su cara  
-Si kidou no seas asi con tu hermana- dijo zekay- a & natsumi no creo que tengas que ser tan dura con ella déjala estar en el equipo  
-Mira la golpeas y ella te defiende-dijo haciendo puchero  
-No natsumi entendiste mal-dijo con una sonrisa-*esta es mi oportunidad* ademas haruna tuvo sus razones ¿no? Haru-chan- me sonrió –Ah por cierto perdona por lo de la otra ves sé que estuve mal no sé qué me paso ni siquiera lo conozco & por lo de hace rato tambien espero que seamos buenas amigas  
Yo quedé sorprendida no pensé que me pidiera disculpas- de acuerdo acepto tus disculpas zekay & tambien espero que seamos muy buenas amigas a pesar de lo que paso-le sonreí *esta se trama algo ¿Qué será? Bue por ahora le sigo el juego  
-anda natsumi devolverla al equipo no seas mala-dijo haciendo puchero con los ojos como el gato con botas  
-Oh de acuerdo niña  
-Si-dijo abrazándome mientras saltaba-en verdad lo siento haruna  
-No te preocupes ya paso-le sonreí  
-Si te soy sincera me gustaba tu novio pero ahora me gusta ese de haya-dijo señalando a kazemaru*si decía que era de su hermano capas no me creía*  
-¿T-te gusta Kaze-kun?  
-Si-se sonrojo cuando la vi me di cuenta de que no mentía  
-háblale está soltero pero mira que tiene muchas pretendientes  
-Si tenes razón-nos empezamos a reír  
-Oigan ase un momento eran como perro & gato & ahora se hablan como si nada-dijo kazemaru confundido  
-Etto…-Dijimos al unísono- es que nos dimos cuenta de que nos llevamos bien-les dijimos con una sonrisa  
-¿Y se puede sabré de que hablaban?-dijo kazemaru intrigado  
-Etto...-nos pusimos nerviosas- de nada-dijimos juntas con la risita de kogure zekay se acercó a kazemaru y le pregunto si quería salir con ella al escuchar que kazemaru le dijo no  
-*No, no puede ser me dijo que "NO" mi plan*  
-Lo ciento pero a mí me gusta otra chica- le dijo  
Al saber que su plan fracasaría zekay no aguanto más se volvió loca agarro del cuello a goenji y lo apunto con un arma (anda a saber de dónde la saco O.o)  
-Goenji-gritamos todos al unísono  
-Atrás o disparo-dijo la loca sollozando-él es mío nadie se acerque o disparo-grito zekay Goenji la agarro de atrás puso los brazos en de la chica en la espalda de la misma sacándole el arma  
-Estas ¡loca!-dijo el pelos parado  
-Si, loca por vos goenji-dijo mientras se le caía una lagrima-¡POR VOS!-grito desesperada mientras se soltaba y se separaba del goleador-Estas me las vas a pagar haruna otonashi te juro que me las vas a pagar-me grito  
a la mañana siguiente me levante de mi cama para ir al baño pero antes de ir tocaron la puerta baje las escaleras & abrí la puerta era goenji entro desesperado a mi casa no sabía que le pasaba estaba como loco  
-Shuya ¿qué te sucede?  
-Zekay, zekay secuestro a yukka-dijo alterado- Me dijo que en dos días me quería ver en el aeropuerto para huir junto si quería ver a yukka otra vez  
-Anda-le dije triste  
-¿Qué?-dijo confundido  
-Que vallas no te preocupes por mi salva a yukka  
-P-per…  
-Pero nada goenji-le hice seña para que se fuera el asintió & se fue

Al pasar los dos días goenji se fue al aeropuerto a esperar a zekay él estaba triste nunca penso que se tenía que separar de su verdadero amor por una demente  
-Mi amor-dijo la loca abrazándolo  
-¿y yukka?-dijo serio  
-Con tu padre, llámalo si quieres – goenji le hizo caso llamo al padre & si su hermanita estaba ai en su casa sana & salva  
-Muy bien podemos irn..-Antes de que termine la palabra apareció el detective Smith  
-Muy bien zekay Raimon o mejor dicho Kimey Raimon  
-Como supo que era yo  
-Llamaron del neurosicriatrico sabemos que cambiaste los nombres para que te dejen salir a vos & no a la verdadera zekay  
Kimey agarro a goenji del brezo, sacó un arma de la mochila y se la puso en la cabeza del goleador en eso Kimey se desmaya cayendo al suelo  
Goenji se da vuelta sorprendido vio a un señor disparando un dardo tranquilizante  
-Tranquilo ella volverá al neurosicriatrico  
-¡Shuya!-dije mientras me acerque para abrazarlo  
-¿Haruna?-me dijo confundido  
-Deberías de decirme gracias  
-no entiendo nada  
-yo traje al detective para que la devuelvan al loquero tuve que convencer a Natsumi por suerte reacciono-le dije robándole un beso….

Pasaron 5 años goenji & yo íbamos a cenar para celebrar nuestro aniversario. El me llevo al restaurante más caro de la ciudad, comimos nos fuimos a un hotel el me levanto & entramos a la habitación como si fuéramos recién casados  
-Sabes haruna  
-Shu-chan  
-Nunca pensé que en un futuro vos & yo fuéramos novios  
-¿A qué te refieres?-goenji la bajo y me acaricio la barbilla me miro a los ojos  
-Haruna otonashi ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Claro que si shuya-le dije con los ojos llorosos de felicidad & lo bese

_**Fin**_


End file.
